


The Thief

by Salt-and-Silver (AbandonedInSpace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Empty (Supernatural), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedInSpace/pseuds/Salt-and-Silver
Summary: The Empty’s threats echoed through his mind. Every rare happy moment, clouded with the reminder that he couldn’t let himself feel too much.





	The Thief

The Empty’s threats echoed through his mind. With every glance meeting green eyes, or soft barely there touches had become too much. The threat was meaningless, Dean didn’t feel the same way he knew it, but it somehow made it worse. These feelings he kept for years were silly, holding onto hope for something that would never be. Nonetheless, Castiel couldn’t let himself get too close, to get too selfish. He had to be there for Jack, for the Winchesters.

 

Every rare happy moment, clouded with the reminder that he couldn’t let himself feel too much.

Castiel couldn’t let himself be alone with him anymore. Cas wouldn’t even let himself look at him for too long, it had begun to hurt too much. Dean had began to notice, feeling the concerned stares when he wasn’t looking. The days turned to weeks, the concerned looks turned into concerned whispers. Castiel tried to keep himself busy but those sad green eyes bore into him like daggers.

 

“Cas, talk to me.” Dean had him cornered, no one else in the bunker but them.

 

But he couldn’t. Dean couldn’t know, he tried to walk away but calloused hands pulled him back, shoving him against the cold bunker wall. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut,  “Cas… please.”, Dean’s voice cracked, choking back the lump in his throat, “Talk to me. _Look at me.”_

 

Castiel felt his heart break, Dean’s eyes were filled with tears, as they searched his face for answers. “I’m sorry, Dean.”, Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, his voice was almost a whisper.

 

Dean’s grip on him softened, “You don’t have to be sorry, Cas. Just… please…”, Dean’s voice was low, desperate, “Whatever’s been going on…”

 

“Nothing has been going on.”, Castiel whispered, barely glancing up to meet Dean’s face.

 

“Bullshit!”, Dean growled, feeling the warm tears began streak own his cheeks, “Don’t lie to me.” Cas felt his chest tightening, Dean was hurting too, “I don’t want to.”

 

“Then don’t.”, Dean cupped his cheek bringing his face up to meet his, green meeting blue. Dean was the one to move first, pulling Castiel into a needy kiss up against the wall. Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck, urgently kissing him back, feeling rough fingers curling into his hair.

 

“I love you, Cas.”, Dean whispered, pulling away briefly brushing away the tears that had begun to fall down Castiel’s face. He was crying too, he realized.

 

“Dean, I-”

 

Castiel gasped, it felt like the air was sucked out his lungs. His body was had become numb, he fell into Dean’s arms.

 

Dean was yelling, but he couldn’t hear him anymore.

 

The Empty’s words echoed through his mind.


End file.
